DC: 2012-03-06 - The Apology
There's a knock on the door. Kara knows Roy's returned. She sort of knew the minute he returned but had figured he needed some space. After all, she did try to have her way with him while drugged on Red Kryptonite. Hallmark doesn't make cards to apologize for that. She checked. They really don't. She knocks again. "Roy? Roy I know you're in there. Can we talk please?" she asks. Of course she knows. Dang x-ray vision. She's wearing casual clothes. Midriff T-shirt with the words 'Keep staring - I might do a trick' and jeans. Kara Zor-El has that shirt btw Roy Harper chuckles. Roy reluctantly opens the door, and...stares at the shirt. It takes him about a second and a half to blink and tear his eyes away, "Umm...," and Lian is asking if it's Supergirl. But Roy calls back in, "It's about a mission, she will need to visit later sweetie. Go back to your storybook, I'll be back in shortly!" Roy then steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind him, making a 'shooing motion' as if to make sure you step back into the hall to give him room to step out. "Hi." That's about all he gets out to you right now, and making a point to NOT stare at her chest. He really only stared to read it, he swears! Wow, that ceiling looks amazing! Kara Zor-El takes a few steps back so that you'll come outside. "So um..... a lot of what I did is sort of fuzzy.... and I looked at the security tapes but there arent any in the bedrooms. Annnd... Starfire sort of filled me in on what happened." She fidges a bit. "I'm really sorry, Roy." she says, biting her lip. A wide blink comes from Roy. "Hey..I umm...lived, no broken bones, it's all good!" And awkward. Especially with Roy's hand behind his back and on the doorknob. His heart is beating a little fast, as if he's still nervous you are about to jump him again. "Might want to talk to Solarflare though about ummm...to make sure your umm...needs are met. I really don't like the idea of being heat visioned by Superman," Roy says with an awkward smile as he attempts to make a jest. "Solarflare has a higher chance of survival." Kara Zor-El takes a step forward. "I'm going to talk to Solarflare but you need to realize I wasnt thinking straight. I don't even really remember exactly what happened. I mean... I sort of remember us kissing.... and my being angry about you later about something but ... you know... the specifics are fuzzy. And then Starfire filled me in and I really don't know what to say." She rubs her foot against the floor a bit. "I'm pretty sure Solar will break up with me when he comes back and finds out that apparently when someone uses red kryptonite on me I apparently become a super-tart." She frowns a bit at that, then looks at him. "I checked on Kal's computers at the Fortress about red kryptonite to try to read up on it. Kal's been affected by it in the past also, but when he was he sort of tried to make himself king of Metropolis. It says it does different things usually behaviorally related. Starfire wanted me to try to keep a lower profile until they figure out who's behind it." She bites her lip again. "Roy please don't hate me and be all scared of me, I can hear your heartbeat like it's going to explode from your chest or something. I would never have - " Okay, actually she DOES have a history of turning evil, or turning dangerous in some other way. "I would never KNOWINGLY hurt you or any of my friends." "Umm..what did Starfire say?" Considering Roy hasn't told her /anything/ other than Kara well, beat him up basically. And hopefully no one has been in his bedroom, talk about awkward! He did lock that door when he left as he normally does! To keep Lian out of it. "Whoa, whoa...didn't Solarflare say he was willing to share you? Why would he break up with you if you went crazy for like...a day? Don't assume that," Arsenal says as if to try and comfort you. "Wait, Red Kyrptonite? What's that?" Then you explain it and he's like, "Oh." Roy raises a hand to run through his hair. "I don't know what to say. I mean...you scared the /hell/ out of me, and there was nothing I could do! I don't normally let feeling powerless affect me, but Lian...she could have been hurt Kara. Badly, or emotionally scarred," he ends quietly though you can still hear him clearly. "I don't...like being frightened of you either, but what if something like this happens again? How can any of us protect ourselves? Normally I wouldn't flip over this, but we know this isn't the first time you have gone crazy. And honestly, I'm more concerned about Lian who -really- looks up the most," Roy confesses. Kara Zor-El looks at her feet a bit. "Starfire's been investigating what happened along with Zinda. And I sort of went to this bar with Zinda and she bought me an apple cider. And there was a distraction and I guess someone put red kryptonite in my drink and... you know." She shrugs a little halfheartedly. She then looks over at Roy. "I would have never ever hurt Lian. EVER!" She winces a bit when he brings up that this has happened before. Like when Darkseid turned her against Earth and she almost killed Kal-El on Apokolips. Or when that black kryptonite turned her into 2 Karas and the evil side of her almost killed the entire Justice League. Roy has a point. It's happened too much. The first time, Kal had the Kryptonite ring. The second time it took Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, and her 'good' half, not to mention Wonder Woman's lasso. Yes, two times is two times too many. Now three. At least when Superman has gone crazy, Batman's always been able to stand in his way with that green kryptonite ring. Speaking of which, why didnt Batman step in this time? He must have heard of it, unless there was some effort to keep him busy at the same time it was happening. She pauses, then makes a suggestion. "I could build a .... I don't know... a containment unit? Something that could hold me in case something like that was to happen again? Which I realy hope it never would?" She'd suggest giving them Kryptonite too, but she's sure that Nightwing or Robin has already made plans for that with Batman. This is more about trying to make sure Roy feels safe from her. "Oh yes, that would work great Kara," and Arsenal rolls his eyes at your last comment. "I mean, the world is sooo large! Not like you can't cover it in just a few hours anyway." Or seconds. He snorts at that. "Anyway, wouldn't having the Titans with a backup plan and a way to easily access you be a good potential problem solver if something like this happens again?" At least Roy lets go of the doorknob and crosses his arms over his chest instead. His lower lip is still busted, but doesn't look swollen anymore at least. "The containment idea could work out. And honestly, Nightwing and Robin weren't responding, Green Arrow wasn't responding, I stood on the roof top like a fool and yelled out for Superman, no luck. Superboy and Power Boy were also non-responsive. There was just Tre, Kori, and I around. The key is to have a plan in place that if certain members of the team are unavaiable, there is still a way to restrain you without harming you, and giving us the time to find a solution without getting ourselves killed." Kara Zor-El nods. "Maybe Cyborg and I could build some sort of red sun radiation containment room. I mean if you can keep me in there long enough my powers would be mostly suppressed, from what Kal's computers say." She then looks at Roy confusedly. "You called for Superman and he didnt come either? Doesn't that strike you as a little.... odd? I mean that I go crazy and at the same time, the two people who are probably best suited to at least try to stop me are inaccessable? I mean... he can hear as wll as I can. He'd have heard you and come..." Kara Zor-El nods. I was going to say that there were multiple 'distractions' created - and Superman's was in space. "But would you break out in the meantime? That's something to take in consideration too Kara. Even a knockout gas that can work on Kryptonians that isn't written down but memorized by a handful of us would be good." Roy shrugs, "He could have been across the world doing something, or even in the Justice League tower at the time. I'm really not sure. And not everyone wears their communicators all the time, and ya, Green Arrow sometimes just -doesn't- answer his cell, just cause. It just sucks it all happened all at once." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I'm not really sure about any knockout gas that would work on me normally, but if there's red sun radiation, then knockout gas should work, even before my powers became fully suppressed." She shrugs. "I mean... it's better than nothing. I don't know... you could also try to get some kryptonite I guess? I'm sure Robin or Nightwing probably already have access to that." Kara Zor-El says, "that way, she goes in, the red sun radiation suppresses her ability to heal and immunity first, spray the knockout gas, she's unconscious. By the time she wakes up, the red sun radiation would be suppressing her powers entirely until she's let out" Kara Zor-El says, "actually sounds like a Batman plan if he didnt have kryptonite" "Ya, but that stuff can kill you Kara. I'm not keen on the idea of having it around or using it," Roy admits. "Well, check with Cyborg. And perhaps find a way to make it a device that can be installed in just about any sort of containment as long as it blocks radiation I suppose. That way if this comes up, you won't know how to expect it." Roy sucks, "Unless another idea comes up. But it's something we should consider. If something bad happens again, we honestly don't want to hurt you Kara, just like you wouldn't want to hurt us as yourself." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Roy? Can I admit something to you without you freaking out?" Roy looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods though he looks wary. Still, his heart isn't beating that much faster than normal. He's nervous, and prepared to be creeped out potentially. Kara Zor-El fidgets a bit again. "Okay. I was thinking about the stuff people told me I did, and to who. Like... I tried to do .... stuff... with you. And with Tre. And apparently I hurt Captain Marvel. And I think it's because on Red Kryptonite it made me do things that, in the back of my mind, I wanted but sort of.... raised the dials up to 11. Like... with Captain Marvel. He's nice but sometimes he weirds me out a bit because he's so moony over me. And Tre, I sorta think I probably liked that he used to always be jealous of me being with Solarflare. And with you.... well... you know, I have a major .... um...." She thinks a bit. "You see, ever since we kissed in Atlantic City, I.... uh...." She stops again and scratches her head. How does one say they have a crush on a guy after basically trying to sexually assault them? She tries to rephrase. "Ever since Atlantic City I wonder a lot what would have happened if we didnt just stop with that kiss." She scuffs her foot. "Basically." "Ummm...what stuff Kara? Well, there was the umm...kissing, and getting smacked around." Roy isn't about to embarass Kara further by telling the whole and complete truth. Roy then winces. Geez, he was soooo stupid to kiss Kara then! He clears his throat. "What I did...wasn't right. You are young, and you aren't human. And I don't mean genetically, I mean with your upbringing. I /do/ think you are beautiful and hot, but...you honestly aren't old enough, or...mature in a 'human' sense. And I'm not saying you are exactly immature! You could be really mature by Kryptonian standards! Just...you are sort of in that young teen faze. You are discovering boys, discovering freedom, your own self-identity. I'm a single father, I've done some...messed up things myself and screwed up, and I've done the one-night stands and fell in love with sociopaths. I got a -lot- of baggage. Baggage I have trouble dealing with myself, let alone pulling you into it. It's like introducing someone that hasn't ever seen color before to tie-dye shirts." Roy rubs the back of his neck and looks really awkward. "If we were more on the same level mentally and emotionally, and there wasn't that age issue that made me terrified of Superman...ya, I'd -love- to show you were that kiss could have gone. But with those things, I had no right to lay my hands on you to begin with, it was...morally wrong basically," and Roy blushes deeply. But if you are being truthful, he can too. Kara Zor-El looks down at her feet again. "Yeah I know... I know you think that way about me. That I'm like a kid or something. Can't really help that I have those types of feelings about you. I mean you're the first ki- ok first BOY I've ever kissed. And a good kiss too... " Well apparently it's possible to make kryptonians blush. Wait what did she mean by first BOY she's ever kissed? In response to being on the same level mentally and emotionally, she does mention "You know I'm probably on the same.... actually never mind on that. But you know, I used to change Kal's diapers. Wish I didnt have the most overprotective cousin in the universe." She looks back at Roy. "Can I give you a hug please? A nice, platonic, non-sexual hug?" Roy smiles a bit, "You don't want to be on the same level emotionally as me. It's a pretty crappy level after dealing with tons of heart breaks and...nasty stuff." Like burying his first love. But Roy steps forward and moves to give you a nice, platonic, non-sexual hug. "Of course Kara. We are still friends and comrades. And I'm not abondoning you after this Red Kryptonite crap, and none of the other team members are either." Kara Zor-El hugs Roy back and rests her head against his chest. "Thanks Roy." Then she murmurs "I can replace your headboard also by the way." A pause then, "I thought you said you didn't remember," and Roy glares down at her as he steps back. "If you aren't going to remember, don't bring up the headboard!" He's blushing bright red now! Kara Zor-El looks back at Roy. "I don't remember. X-ray vision remember?" she points at her eyes. Great, next she will bring up the Batman boxers! Just Roy's luck.